Naley New Years: Part Two
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Nathan and Haley celebrate New Years Eve together. Haley has a surprise planned for midnight. Will they both be able to find each other before the clock strikes midnight. A short sequel, and separate one-shot, to one of my first One Tree Hill stories - 'Naley New Years' Happy New Years Everyone!


**A/N: So, to commemorate the fact that I've been writing for ONE YEAR (Personal best for me haha) I wanted to do a part two to one of the first CPD story I wrote, and the date in which i posted the story 'Naley New Years'. Hope you like it. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Haley James Scott pushed through the crowd of people hovering on the rooftop of TRIC, silently cursing herself for deciding to come up to the roof. She had two minutes until midnight and she couldn't find her husband. She had a whole plan for tonight and it was so close to being ruined

...

 _"Hales, you ready to go?" Nathan Scott yelled down the corridor of their house as he rolled the sleeves of his baby blue button-down shirt._

 _Haley walked out of their bedroom and met Nathan near the front door, taking in his shocked expression._

 _"Wow" He said taking in her purple V-neck dress sitting halfway between her knees and the top of her thighs "My girl can definitely pull off a dress"  
_

 _Haley smiled, blushing lightly and leaned in to peck his lips "hey, meet up with me at the bar five minute before midnight alright? We don't need a repeat of last year" Nathan chuckled remembering their struggle of trying to find each other in the bar of TRIC last year "And I've got a present for you"_

 _Nathan smirked "Oh, really?"_

 _Haley rolled her eyes "get your mind out of the gutter mister"_

 _Nathan chuckled "Haley, you don't need to give me a present for New Years. I didn't get you anything"_

 _Haley smiled "that's okay, beside this is more of a last minute thing"_

 _"Alrighty then" Nathan shrugged his shoulder, grabbing Haley's hand and walking out the door "the bar. five minutes before midnight"_

 _..._

Nathan Scott looked at his watch and sighed. There was almost one minute to midnight and haley still wasn't at the bar. He was tempted to leave the glasses of champagne he got for them to look for her, but knew that the decision would bite him in the ass and he'd end up leaving just as Haley got there. He sat at the bar and scanned the crowd looking for his wife.

He smiled thinking about the ring he had gotten Haley for Christmas. Her wedding ring had been stolen one afternoon from the house. She had taken it off to do the dishes and had gotten an emergency call from Brooke and forgotten to put it back on in her rush to get out of the house and to her friend. Nathan had bought her a replica of the wedding ring he had given her when they were eighteen, along with a matching white gold ring to celebrate their ten years anniversary. He looked around once more. Where the hell was she?

"Come on Hales" he whispered staring at his watch

"One Minute to midnight!" Brooke announced from the stage where she, Julian, Mouth and Millie stood.

"Hey man" Clay said as he and Quinn approached "Where's your girl?"

"I have no idea" he sighed "We were supposed to meet here"

"I'm sure she'll make it. I know my sister, she wouldn't miss it" Quinn encouraged

"30 seconds!" Brooke announced

"Nathan!?" Nathan spun around and saw Haley pushing through the people on the staircase leading down from the roof. He yelled back and waved his hand in the air so she could see him. Haley smiled at him and struggled to push through the swarm of people.

"15 seconds!"

Nathan's eyes widened when he lost Haley through the crowd. He tried to lift his head from his position on the barstool, sighing to himself. Maybe they wouldn't make it in time this year?

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" Everyone counted down together

Haley struggled through the crowd, frustrated by people's lack of awareness. She finally pushed through and could see Nathan sitting sadly at the bar bench.

"5! 4! 3!"

"Nathan!" Haley yelled and pushed one final time through people, and grabbed his shoulder. Nathan turned and smiled in relief

"I didn't think you'd make it"

"2! 1! Happy New Years!"

Haley met Nathan's lips in a rough kiss, the two completely lost in their moment to notice everyone else having let go of their partners and beginning to wish each other. They pulled back after a moment more, Haley locking her hands behind Nathan's neck whilst Nathan's hands wrapped around her waist, their foreheads resting against one another's

"Happy New Years Nate" Haley whispered to him

"Happy New Years Baby" He gave her another quick kiss "Now, what's the surprise?"

Haley smiled widely as she looked Nathan in the eyes before whispering once more "You're going to be a Dad again this year"

Nathan's eyes widened as he looked at her "You're pregnant?"

"Three months along" she nodded

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I was going to tell you as your Christmas gift" She raised her eyebrow at him "But you kind of stole my thunder" Nathan chuckled softly as he hugged her tightly.

"Good present?" She asked him

"Best surprise ever. I can't wait to have another baby with you" Nathan said "I think we need to get home. You know, to celebrate? Ring in the new years together"

"Oh really?" Haley chuckled as Nathan kissed her again

"I love you Haley James Scott, and little peanut here" he said putting his hand on her still flat stomach

Haley smiled at her husband's nickname for their unborn child "I love you too Nathan Scott"

* * *

 **A/N: Again, Happy New Years to everyone! I'm visiting India for my cousin's wedding so I've still got 4 hours and 20 minutes until 2016 begins but I hope you're all enjoying your new years and I hope 2016 brings you everything you could hope for!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


End file.
